welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Den Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 August 2018
21:25-14 Because hes cool 21:25-35 and was the first character that introduced me to metroid 21:25-37 soo 21:25-38 yee 21:25-41 hi window 21:25-45 o/ 21:25-47 true.... 21:25-52 Who is my friend for life? 21:25-55 wait what 21:26-12 Dms 21:26-14 Liding 21:26-14 @vaati me 21:26-14 sliding* 21:26-14 xd 21:26-14 Awww 21:26-14 into 21:26-14 those 21:26-15 /me hugs Dream 21:26-19 Pyscho Mantis? 21:26-21 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 21:26-26 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:26-34 /me hugs vaati 21:26-57 Dream, what made you change your pfp again? 21:27-08 idk 21:27-15 its been Colby or albert for a while xd 21:27-29 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 21:27-32 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:27-35 Lol 21:27-41 imma do a joke 21:27-48 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:27-51 Was it because I'm a NightWing? 21:27-52 /me slides across the screen not moving 21:28-08 stop sliding into dms titan 21:28-14 XD 21:28-16 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 21:28-17 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 21:28-19 youre a nightwing 21:28-19 ? 21:28-24 Stop being hulk hogan 21:28-32 Yes, my pfp is a NightWing 21:28-35 I just did 21:28-40 oh 21:28-51 I'm a third NightWing. 21:29-01 Ok 21:29-16 xd 21:29-31 i was supposed to be a nightwing and i ended up as a sea/icewing 21:29-32 Or wait no half. 21:29-43 /me smiles at Dream 21:29-49 Half nightwing. I was thinking of another OC 21:30-06 brb 21:30-11 bye 21:30-15 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:30-22 Cya 21:30-31 \o 21:31-05 /me searches for food 21:31-27 /me is not food, VaatiBolas is a friend 21:31-49 lol 21:31-52 /me is food 21:32-02 no you arent your a dragon 21:32-18 Dragons can be food 21:32-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:32-35 Hi Sab 21:32-42 I want Sab for food! 21:32-46 XD 21:32-48 I am titan 21:33-09 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:33-12 /me licks lips at sab 21:33-26 I'M A STONE LUIGI. "No Mario, you're a baby." 21:34-09 You scared Saburra 21:34-14 Yep 21:34-22 Why Valon? 21:34-44 You that feeling 21:34-51 *know 21:35-04 Oh I know that feeling. 21:35-10 But 21:35-12 back 21:35-14 do you know that feeling 21:35-17 of being just a city boy 21:35-21 Yay! Dream 21:35-33 im always a city girl xD @titan 21:35-46 /me bounds over to dream 21:35-54 wait let me restart the joke 21:35-54 /me smiles at vaati 21:36-06 you get that feeling when your just a small town girl 21:36-06 /me smiles back 21:36-09 living in a lonely world 21:36-31 yes 21:36-40 Is this a greentext 21:36-41 I do 21:36-53 I don't, I'm not even a girl. 21:36-57 xd 21:36-59 But did you take the midnight train, going anywhere? 21:37-00 i am 21:37-02 Im not 21:37-03 Lol 21:37-04 yes 21:37-10 Well 21:37-11 /me hugs Dream 21:37-24 Im just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit 21:37-35 YOU TOOK THAT MIDNIGHT TRAIN 21:37-39 i was a city girl born and not raised in southwest london 21:37-41 GOIN ANYYYYYWHEEEEERE 21:37-48 MY BABYE TAKES THE MORNING TRAIN 21:37-52 A SINGER IN A SMOKING ROOM 21:38-01 City girl, born...raised til she was five east of Memphis 21:38-06 A SMELL OF WINE AND CHEAP PERFUME 21:38-07 now I'm in Iowa 21:38-09 ~ Waterdrops has joined the chat ~ 21:38-19 FOR SMILE THEY CAN SHARE THE NIGHT 21:38-20 and up for takin' that midnight train 21:38-21 proud near memphis 21:38-21 xd 21:38-24 IT GOES ON AND ON 21:38-26 IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON 21:38-30 AND ON, AND ONNNN 21:38-31 Lol 21:38-31 *explosion* 21:38-33 STREET LIGHTS 21:38-34 STRANGERS 21:38-37 WAITIN 21:38-41 ~ Icebutterfly116 has left the chat ~ 21:38-41 Oh gosh 21:38-42 hi 21:38-44 UP AND DOWN THAT BOULEVARD 21:38-44 cries in confusion 21:38-50 I am thinking of a different song 21:38-51 THEIR SHADOWS 21:38-56 /me hides 21:38-59 SEARCHING IN THE NIIIIIGHT 21:39-02 /me hides with vaati 21:39-03 /me scratches head. 21:39-10 why are 99% of my friends on here guys 21:39-23 WORKING HARD TO GET MY FILL 21:39-28 EVERYBODY WANTS A THRILL 21:39-36 PAYIN ANYTHING TO ROLL THOSE DICE 21:39-41 JUST ONE MOOOOORE TIIIIME 21:39-48 SOME WILL WIN 21:39-50 SOME WILL LOSE 21:39-59 SOME WERE BORN TO SING THE BLUEEES 21:40-32 OH, THE MOVIE NEVER ENDS! 21:40-42 help me someone pls 21:40-55 /me helps Dream 21:40-55 IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND OOOOOOOON 21:41-02 /me screeches 21:41-02 STRANGERS 21:41-04 stOP 21:41-06 siNG 21:41-06 ing 21:41-10 idioTS 21:41-20 WAITING UP AND DOWN THE BOULEVERED 21:41-21 ....i could always post an actual cover of it sometime 21:41-26 ^ 21:41-35 Me and dream were in sync 21:41-38 /me takes two pigs and plugs ears with them. 21:41-38 id love to hear both of you sing 21:41-40 ......I believe you find my mezzo-soprano far better than IN CHAT ALL CAPS SYNCING 21:41-58 I'M GONNA STOP THIS 21:42-06 i'm done 21:42-09 KING K. ROOL I BETTER THAN RIDLEY. 21:42-13 no 21:42-15 i am 21:42-32 what 21:43-14 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:43-17 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:43-25 Im confuzzled 21:43-28 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 21:43-33 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:43-40 BET 21:43-42 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:43-47 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:44-01 bet what 21:44-37 I will suck you up into my blunderbuss and shoot you into a subway in new york 21:45-26 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:45-36 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 21:45-49 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:45-52 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:45-57 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:46-31 chat died 21:47-08 /me pokes chat awake 21:47-12 wake up 21:47-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:47-26 /me listens as chat hisses 21:47-45 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:47-48 hmm 21:47-57 well ill smack you and stab you with my tail 21:48-01 (facetalon3) 21:48-16 don't threaten me 21:48-19 you big, ugly, buck tooth having, crazy eyed looked, green fat having alligator self 21:48-22 ill snap ur neck 21:48-28 Ill counter it with my B E L L Y 21:48-32 xd 21:48-34 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 21:48-42 Guys, we keep scarring Sab 21:48-48 xd 21:49-13 She comes on and see's "I'll snap your neck!". 21:49-28 There goes blizzard 21:49-30 lol 21:49-51 we scare them all away 21:49-53 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 21:49-56 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-05 Lol 21:50-07 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 21:50-11 wb 21:50-13 you slender, vile, banana head shaped, dodo bird foot having, one head one horned flying purple people eater. 21:50-23 'ill break your face' 21:50-38 I'll feed you to my T-rex!!! 21:50-45 im 16 21:50-45 >purple people eater 21:50-47 and im a grand mother 21:50-48 I see what you did there 21:50-51 and im happy you did 21:50-59 BUT 21:51-04 /me snaps everyones necks 21:51-04 I MAY BE SLENDER 21:51-08 I MAY BE VILE 21:51-13 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:51-19 /me hisses at Dream and bites her wings 21:51-29 /me growls 21:51-31 I MAY HAVE DODO SHAPED FEET, I MIGHT HAVE A ONE HEAD, A SINGULAR HORN, AND CAN FLY 21:51-33 AND IM PURPLE 21:51-36 BUT I AM NOT 21:51-41 A BANNANA 21:51-44 THIS 21:51-45 MEANS 21:51-47 WAAAAAAAAAAAR 21:51-50 lmao 21:51-51 /me charges at mist 21:51-59 /me grabs titan's leash 21:52-06 Wth is going on 21:52-13 Idk 21:52-14 lmao 21:52-17 One moment I just changed tabs and then its total war 21:52-26 /me yanks titans leash 21:52-44 /me grabs his crown and throws it at ridley 21:53-02 Sab is freaking 21:53-04 /me activates his shield, he then dives slashes king ka rool 21:53-07 *king k rool 21:53-23 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:53-26 DIE 21:53-57 /me snaps talons and everyone dies. 21:54-05 Animus magic!!! 21:54-16 /me revives everyone 21:54-16 Bye sab 21:54-17 /me counters with his B E L L Y 21:54-53 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 21:54-54 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 21:54-55 @Vaati you cant revive everyone if yourdead 21:54-58 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 21:55-00 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 21:55-01 Yes 21:55-10 What are you a demon? 21:55-11 /me uses mod powers to not be dead and revive everyone 21:55-21 Shoot. 21:55-21 >:3 21:55-30 /me runs and hides in the shadows. 21:56-09 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:56-40 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:57-23 Wb 21:57-28 or not. 21:57-45 the chat died 21:58-41 yes 21:58-57 banned for 3 days 21:59-02 reason number 3 21:59-04 harassment 21:59-07 offensive item: 21:59-07 yes 21:59-15 hopefully someone gets my ref 21:59-26 Nope 21:59-35 ~ Marble-y cake has joined the chat ~ 21:59-39 sighs 21:59-44 i RETURN 22:00-08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5N_-YY6RF0 22:00-10 I get ir 22:00-10 Hi Marble 22:00-12 heres the ref idiots 22:00-16 wb marble 22:00-21 thank you!! 22:00-40 ~ Icebutterfly116 has joined the chat ~ 22:00-49 :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:00-49 22:00-55 its NUGGET!!!!! 22:00-58 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:01-05 heylo 22:01-09 /me noms icebutt 22:01-13 ~ Glow the SeaWing has left the chat ~ 22:01-31 D: 22:01-55 Lol 22:02-03 /me noms Dream 22:02-08 :3 22:02-14 DDDDDDDD: 22:02-21 dream 22:02-22 /me noms vaati 22:02-24 /me boop 22:02-24 yes 22:02-27 /me gasps 22:02-40 :( 22:02-51 can i have my wife back pease 22:03-00 >;c 22:03-11 /me pulls Marble in the nomming 22:03-14 I gtg 22:03-15 Bye 22:03-23 o/ 22:03-25 eats you all because i am Powerful 22:03-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:03-31 ~ AvalonCat has left the chat ~ 22:03-34 it's true she's very powerful 22:03-35 o/ 22:03-37 Don't eat me pwease uwu 22:03-42 /me noms window 22:03-45 wind and my wife are spared 22:03-49 /me noms icebutt 22:03-57 D: 22:04-00 /me come back 22:04-00 wow rude 22:04-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:04-27 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:04-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:05-25 /me turns into a cpuch 22:05-29 Couch* 22:05-42 /me lays on vaati 22:05-53 Lol 22:06-33 /me is large enough for 3 dragons to sleep on 22:06-55 /me takes up all the room 22:06-57 punches the salad in the chat room 22:07-33 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 22:08-01 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 22:08-03 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 22:08-13 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:08-26 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:08-39 /me stretches and snaps spine 22:08-44 ~ Waterdrops has left the chat ~ 22:08-48 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:08-52 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:09-03 finally finished my minor character page format woo 22:09-20 :D 22:09-25 puts a bandaid on you 22:09-26 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:09-27 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 22:09-28 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 22:09-31 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:09-46 time to bring back an old old character 22:09-55 /me chants in enochian 22:09-59 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-01 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:10-12 /me 's wings become a blanket 22:10-39 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 22:10-40 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:11-29 /me is now a couch with a blanket 22:11-50 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:11-54 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 22:11-56 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 22:12-00 if only i had the ability to turn into inorganic matter too 22:12-33 Unleash Your Power 22:13-08 no chanting 22:13-10 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:13-14 darn 22:13-17 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:13-44 Lol 22:13-46 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:14-16 Nyello 22:14-30 Hi 22:14-34 o/ 22:14-36 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:14-47 hi bobby 22:15-17 /me is currently a couch with a blanket 22:15-32 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:15-36 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:15-36 ugh 22:15-39 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:15-40 I hate dealing with morons 22:15-50 What happened Titan? 22:16-00 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:16-48 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:16-50 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:18-02 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:18-22 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:18-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:18-50 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:18-54 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:19-04 Dead chat 22:19-24 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:19-25 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:19-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:19-51 Wack 22:20-15 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:20-38 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:20-45 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:21-33 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:21-40 fjhhdg w a c k 22:21-45 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:21-47 that's whack 22:22-23 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:22-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:22-50 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 22:22-53 whe k 22:23-21 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 22:23-27 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:23-32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-2BfxXuHzw 22:23-40 whack smack 22:23-43 content warning 22:24-29 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:24-39 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:24-52 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:25-05 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:25-10 ~ Savinijason244 has joined the chat ~ 22:25-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:25-19 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:25-32 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:25-39 hey 22:25-44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4vHy7zuTqE 22:25-46 hi savini 22:25-52 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:26-13 @Savini are you also the deathwing story Savini?? 22:26-44 eats a burger for breakfast 22:26-49 Lol 22:26-51 @Marble me irl 22:27-05 @marble me too 22:27-13 its self care 22:27-14 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:27-23 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:27-39 Nyello 22:27-51 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:27-52 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:28-22 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:28-24 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:28-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:28-34 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:28-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:28-47 /me plays his cello 22:28-57 @Marble-Day do you prefer Day or Marble?? 22:29-07 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 22:29-17 either is fine!! 22:29-22 Hi Feather 22:29-27 I'll try to stick with Day then :3 22:29-31 Heyos 22:29-32 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:29-36 Hey nibs!! 22:29-39 Hi 22:29-49 I see the same mobile problem xD 22:29-54 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:30-21 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:30-33 /me tries to sneak out of the window before getting spotted 22:30-37 /me plays his favorite song on the cello, filling chat with calming music 22:30-52 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:31-14 Im that kid who eats Carls Jr burgers for breakfast 22:31-21 XD 22:31-39 Then in 2 hours I spend 2 hours of running and jagging becayse exercise is fun 22:31-41 i wish i had some carls jr :( 22:31-53 but thats for normal boys 22:31-55 jogging* my phone hates spelling aaa 22:31-58 /me tackle hugs feather 22:32-02 hi bestie! 22:32-03 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:32-04 I have Hardees for my fast food restaurant 22:32-11 Hey Titan 22:32-12 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 22:32-15 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 22:32-17 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:32-24 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:32-25 howsz you? 22:32-27 Weird wifi problem happened a second ago 22:32-30 And fine 22:32-39 hmmm 22:32-47 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:32-53 Im that kid who also eats Pringles for breakfast 22:33-19 i wish that were me 22:33-25 i have to eat """"cereal""""""" 22:33-26 Lol 22:33-42 CEREAL IS GREAT 22:33-53 Special K is like the best thing ever omgg 22:33-58 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:34-23 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:34-47 X3 22:34-48 i like the ones with strawberries 22:34-56 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:35-00 ooh toast with raspberry jam is also good 22:35-10 maybe some fig jam 22:35-19 Special K red berries is also cool uwu 22:35-24 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:35-40 i only eat 22:35-49 The chocolatey delight is great too 22:35-50 feather 22:35-51 I eat air 22:35-52 pm me plz 22:35-53 cinnamon toast crunch with no milk 22:35-55 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:35-59 I cant pm u for sum raisin 22:36-03 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:36-18 ive never had cinnamon toast crunch :( 22:36-29 i wuv figs 22:36-38 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:36-40 :D 22:36-45 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:36-56 yomny cronch 22:36-58 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:37-16 froot 22:37-25 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:37-50 i like,,,,,,,strawberries 22:38-06 strawberries and honey is good, maybe a baked apple 22:38-07 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:38-17 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:38-19 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:38-26 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:38-26 /me holds a (gunand aims it @ marble 22:38-27 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-35 rip 22:38-40 (gun) 22:38-40 D: 22:38-52 this is a robbery 22:39-02 Ban ban ban 22:39-07 i have no money 22:39-11 >:) 22:39-11 Lol rip 22:39-13 why does the wiki have a gun emoji 22:39-17 because im broke, 22:39-25 Idk 22:39-55 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:40-06 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:40-09 /me then aims @ vaati with the (gun) says give me money fool 22:40-09 who's BULLYING my WIFE 22:40-22 WIFE?" 22:40-24 What 22:40-29 /me ignores Savini 22:40-29 Heck Day is now my mom too 22:40-33 :D 22:40-33 /me then shoots ice's foot with the (gun) 22:40-35 isnt vaati a guy 22:40-35 D: 22:40-35 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:40-43 no im her wife 22:40-46 e x c u s e m e 22:40-50 first of all s o n 22:40-53 i am salt 22:40-55 you can't touch this 22:40-59 lol 22:41-03 /me touches 22:41-14 bet 22:41-17 what did i just say 22:41-20 XD 22:41-21 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:41-21 /me then sprinkles ice on the pork for the pork crackling 22:41-33 >:o 22:41-37 i have never been so disrespected 22:41-40 xd 22:41-41 DDDDDDDDD: 22:41-43 /me picks day and runs away 22:41-45 /me eats icebutt 22:41-48 DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: 22:41-50 Momma Wongs is the biological mom of Sab; Ice is adoptive mom of Sab; and Day is p much another mom to sab... 22:42-01 /me then teleports ice with me with a human form 22:42-26 i defy all your logic fool 22:42-32 we are the Old Mothers of the Wiki 22:42-34 D: 22:42-46 And Outty and Proud are related to me too!1!1!1! 22:42-50 dont be mean to our daughter 22:42-51 :O!!!!!!!!!! 22:42-55 i defy gravity fools 22:42-56 i have so many children 22:42-59 outty is my grandfather 22:42-59 Just ignore Savini 22:43-00 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-01 Behold, Mortals 22:43-02 Uncle Outty 22:43-09 grandfather outty 22:43-12 You also have grandchildren 22:43-15 vaati you fool i am just having fun 22:43-18 guys we should call pd 22:43-19 old proud 22:43-23 proud's dead 22:43-23 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:43-25 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-26 *hour later 22:43-29 the mod chat killed him 22:43-31 D: 22:43-33 old man proud* 22:43-34 /.me then gives pork to everyone 22:43-36 sorry not sorry 22:43-37 Ice stop teaching ur kids that joking about death is kool 22:43-40 >:c 22:43-43 /me gives pork to everyone 22:43-43 hot kool aid 22:43-46 more like kool aid 22:43-46 yes mumther 22:44-06 dang nabit 22:44-09 gtg 22:44-12 byee 22:44-16 adios 22:44-16 byeee!! 22:44-17 bye guys (wave) 22:44-19 lets eat Ice 22:44-22 waht 22:44-23 wait no 22:44-25 ~ EnigmaTheHybrid has joined the chat ~ 22:44-26 proud rises when the clock strikes midnight 22:44-28 o/ 22:44-31 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:44-32 its ENGIAM 22:44-34 i don't agree to that guys :/ 22:44-34 hewwo 22:44-36 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:44-37 :/// 22:44-41 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:44-42 HEWEWHOWE 22:44-42 o/ 22:44-44 Proud actually does arrive at midnight holy moons 22:44-45 oh hey its proud 22:44-46 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:44-46 theres PROUD!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:44-47 apparently not 22:44-49 What 22:44-49 Hi Proud 22:44-49 o/ 22:44-54 its 3 in the afternoon? 22:44-56 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 22:44-58 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 22:44-59 oh god 22:45-01 chat is so broken 22:45-06 gahgakgagagekagag oh no 22:45-15 it's 6:45 PM on 8/12/2018 22:45-16 maybe you shouldnt have gotten chat hacks 22:45-17 you're welcome 22:45-20 //enigma// 22:45-26 enigma's a fool 22:45-30 i didnt get chat hacks!!!!!! 22:45-31 i thought we established this 22:45-39 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:45-40 ive tried giving my self chat hacks before, i havent tried >( 22:45-50 It is 11:45 PM for me 22:45-57 >:O 22:46-02 go to sleep you SandWing 22:46-04 as your new mom go Sleep 22:46-06 close to midnight. eh 22:46-12 No it is sunny I cannot sleep 22:46-13 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:46-16 enigma i have so many children now 22:46-21 i beg to differ 22:46-22 xd 22:46-28 why is my leaking a waterfall again 22:46-29 i have a child army 22:46-33 how many children do you have 22:46-35 What 22:46-40 my e y e 22:46-41 that is MOMS job 22:46-43 *the whole wiki* 22:46-43 a lot 22:46-46 yes 22:46-47 Lol 22:46-52 mom will fite you on that 22:46-53 and many other fictional children 22:46-53 sdkgsdgdsag day's the new wiki mom 22:46-56 Yes 22:46-57 you and wings have to battle it out 22:47-03 WHOS DAD 22:47-06 asdfsdf wings is gonna win because im dumb 22:47-06 she'll beat you up in your sleep :/// 22:47-07 proud 22:47-09 why cant they co exist as moms 22:47-10 no dad Only Wife 22:47-11 helio's dad 22:47-11 is the father 22:47-16 youre right 22:47-17 Oof 22:47-18 no helio grandpa 22:47-22 the Ultimate Family 22:47-23 jkjk uncle 22:47-24 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:47-28 but mom says helio is her husband D: 22:47-28 Can I be the kid who gets grounded a lot 22:47-30 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:47-31 wings will 100% win because im dumb 22:47-36 no she wont >( 22:47-36 wife 22:47-38 i love you 22:47-44 you guys will co exist and STOP being mean to yourself 22:47-51 >:( 22:47-52 hushhhh 22:47-52 and i wholeheartedly agree with your decisions 22:47-54 AND HOW COME I MISSED THE KOOL AID CONVERSATION 22:47-59 i left for 2 seconds and have 35 messages 22:48-00 but you've gone too far now 22:48-01 wings and helio can be "mom and dad" but bc marble is my Mum, helio is an uncle 22:48-05 Wow 22:48-10 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:48-11 and i guess i have to spam you with love and affection :// 22:48-14 sdfsdfsdf creeps is my babey??????? 22:48-16 Does that make us all related to one another somehow 22:48-18 fDSFSAFA 22:48-19 Because the Kool Aid man left after breaking through the wall of chat. 22:48-21 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:48-31 spam it on the discord nugget 22:48-31 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:48-33 Jerk didn't pay for the broken wall. :/ 22:48-36 >( 22:48-37 yuh i am a teensy babu in a petri dish 22:48-39 What 22:48-41 DAY DID YOU LIE TO ME 22:48-42 babu 22:48-46 I DID NOT!!!!!!!!! 22:48-49 And mysterygirl is Mysteryjesus 22:48-53 WE WERE TALKING ABOUT KOOL AID YOU PEEB!!!!!! 22:48-58 I DUNNO IM NOT SEEING ANY KOOL AID CONVERSATIONS!!!!!!!!! 22:48-58 we were 22:48-58 true 22:49-02 you BREAD SLICE 22:49-06 bread slice 22:49-07 YOU MARBLE CAKE 22:49-11 you absolute kidney 22:49-15 gkdsagDGAGAG 22:49-17 /me stays out of this 22:49-19 Your not a real wikian unless you’ve left at least one worshipping nerdy message in mystery’s wall 22:49-22 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:49-29 But shes inactive 22:49-32 /me is not a real wikian then. 22:49-32 :( 22:49-36 dskghasdghag dont act like she's a god 22:49-40 no she is 22:49-46 @old man proud is youre new name 22:49-46 its not a cult!!!!!!!!! 22:49-47 mysteryjesu 22:49-48 god is inactive but look what the people of earth are doing 22:49-48 you know who is a god 22:49-49 your 22:49-49 my wife 22:49-54 its not a cult!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:49-54 >:O 22:49-57 Maybe 22:49-57 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-58 So 22:50-01 i have a cult 22:50-03 fsdhgaghaeggads 22:50-06 so maybe it is a cult 22:50-08 Old Man Proud rejects Your Mystery God. 22:50-08 me too 22:50-10 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:50-12 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:50-12 nevermind i remembered the wiki is a cult 22:50-14 I'm not a part of this 22:50-15 has many cults 22:50-16 safsdf 22:50-20 you potato 22:50-26 /me is neutral 22:50-28 is me uwu 22:50-30 Potatoes are delicious though. 22:50-34 You beet. 22:50-37 :( 22:50-42 eats my hands 22:50-45 my potato hands 22:50-45 /me stays neutral to everyone 22:50-52 i guess you beet me to the insults proud 22:50-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:51-00 SDAHGAGAGDS 22:51-01 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:51-05 Go beet yourself, Day. 22:51-09 :((((( 22:51-10 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:51-12 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:51-15 don't be mean old man proud 22:51-16 WIFE HELP ME!!!! 22:51-17 dont bully my sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:51-22 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:51-22 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:51-28 WHO 22:51-29 WHO DARES 22:51-32 is it you proud 22:51-34 Wait, if she your sister or your wife? 22:51-36 yeah we should spudded insults at one another 22:51-37 ~ Savinijason244 has left the chat ~ 22:51-38 im the burger king and i can sic my sister in law on you 22:51-38 is it the stinky old man 22:51-41 sdahgksdga 22:51-42 spudder* 22:51-43 day's my sister 22:51-47 day's wife is nougat 22:51-50 asdfsdfsdf ice dont call proud that!!!!!!! 22:51-50 22:51-56 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:51-58 he's a stinky old man!!!!! 22:51-58 Oh ho 22:51-59 /me has no family 22:52-03 @Eniggy, who? 22:52-03 ya'll are stoopid 22:52-04 PROUD 22:52-06 he's a stinky old man with no friends!!! 22:52-08 /me turns to Icebutt. 22:52-08 YOU ARE A 22:52-09 Oh. 22:52-11 nougat is my sister in law 22:52-13 Turtle 22:52-13 Them. 22:52-15 Right. 22:52-19 Enigma 22:52-22 Hey, Turtle was cool. 22:52-29 Lol 22:52-30 He was just a cool character trapped in a terrible book. :D 22:52-32 you are a SLUG 22:52-35 Oh wait proud IS an old dude 22:52-38 :( 22:52-39 HOOOOO 22:52-40 did you just call my sister a slug 22:52-44 CRIES 22:52-46 I assumed proud was like 22:52-48 /me picks up nibby 22:52-48 I'm young at heart! 22:52-48 20 22:52-51 22 22:52-52 thats young dide 22:52-53 /me dumps him into the ocean 22:52-54 no its okay, slug is a compliment 22:52-55 slugs are good 22:52-56 dude 22:52-56 /me punches Sab with his Young Man Fists. 22:53-00 i know!! 22:53-01 Owww 22:53-02 they shatter 22:53-05 im 5 years old 22:53-05 MOMA HE HURT ME 22:53-06 I love slugs!!! 22:53-06 young man fists 22:53-10 wth is happening 22:53-14 apparently i'm a babey 22:53-14 im one 22:53-15 fdhsagkgasDFSAGKEWAGLAGWEAGAG 22:53-16 dont touch the CHILD 22:53-16 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:53-18 actually not even ine 22:53-18 which is a l i e 22:53-20 fix the chidl 22:53-23 like 5 months old 22:53-25 underage 22:53-26 isnt that a final pam reference 22:53-31 Mister Dust is trying to steal and hurt me!-!!1!1 22:53-31 yes 22:53-33 Lots of conflict, Dreaming. 22:53-37 you're a final pam reference 22:53-38 DayBreak am i Doing the Monster Factory References 22:53-39 proud's pinky finger has osteoporosis pass it on 22:53-39 Dreamspeaker* 22:53-41 Who wants me to join their family? 22:53-42 i will take a hammer and Fix the Baby 22:53-44 ban me 22:53-45 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:53-46 fdshagkgsg 22:53-47 im undersge 22:53-52 underagw 22:53-55 anderage 22:53-55 Im 12 dont hurt me!1!1! 22:53-56 @vaati: you can join y family 22:53-59 sirry 22:54-00 *my 22:54-02 okay spelling 22:54-04 Well your spelling indicates underage, Nibby. 22:54-07 lmao 22:54-08 once upon a time i was a 12 year old on this wiki 22:54-10 mean 22:54-14 fun fact 22:54-15 Just like YOURS, Day. 22:54-15 (ban) 22:54-19 ban 22:54-20 :( 22:54-21 ban ban 22:54-30 dont ban me im gonna be 15 this year 22:54-32 im old now 22:54-33 (hammer) out the misspellings in Nibby and Day's characters. 22:54-33 this account was made as a ban evasion on an old wiki I forgot about bc I was underage 22:54-36 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:54-38 old like my sister and proud 22:54-41 i don’t remember what wiki it was 22:54-42 @old man proud guess what 22:54-48 sdafsdf 22:54-53 enigma is but a Mere Baby 22:54-57 baby needs SNACK 22:54-57 /me is fine, I'll stay out 22:54-59 @old man proud guess what 22:55-01 sdfhksdfsdf sweats 22:55-04 you all are lawbreakers 22:55-06 what the Not a bad word 22:55-08 @old man proud guess what 22:55-09 @Dreamspeaker, hm? 22:55-17 sab dab is underagisim 22:55-17 What the Swear Word 22:55-18 Enigma no swearing 22:55-22 cuss 22:55-27 OHHHHHH 22:55-30 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 22:55-31 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 22:55-34 /me covers mouth in shock 22:55-38 DS is bullying me 22:55-42 no 22:55-45 you said it earlier 22:55-48 D: 22:55-51 don't false abuse me 22:55-56 STOOPID!! Oh hey i cussed am i kool yet 22:56-00 no swearing on My wiki >:( 22:56-03 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:56-04 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:56-06 wth how do i have a papercut 22:56-07 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:56-08 @Eniggy, broooooo, I'm way older than y'all. 22:56-09 i haven't touched paper 22:56-11 i remember when i thought stupid was a swear word 22:56-12 Wow 22:56-14 no im old now 22:56-18 im gonna be older than you one day proud 22:56-19 enigma is Ancient 22:56-20 /me scoffs at the idea of anyone being close to my age. 22:56-21 @old man proud aren't you like 22 22:56-30 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:56-30 hes at university :O 22:56-32 people called me old when I voice chatted with Forest, pants, and Outclas 22:56-32 im gonna be older than Proud one day 22:56-33 23 in two days. 22:56-35 wrong. Hes 32 22:56-36 @old man proud: outty's not far 22:56-36 Outclass I mean 22:56-37 WACK!!!!!! 22:56-39 OH SHOOT THAT REMINDS ME 22:56-42 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:56-43 RAD OKAY 22:56-44 happy early bday old man 22:56-46 ONLY IF I'M DEAD, ENIGGY. 22:56-48 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:57-01 Panther is the only person who knows my real age ;) 22:57-03 dashdgwegahdsda implies im gonna kill you i would never do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:57-06 Proud is the dude to stick around here until 50 22:57-07 Hey Enigma! 22:57-10 HIYA 22:57-13 Hey Proud! 22:57-19 lmao 22:57-29 and still be debating the ethics if WoF arc 13 22:57-29 @old man proud how old will you be before you leave 22:57-40 :( 22:57-46 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:57-50 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:57-53 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:57-54 ARC 13 IM DEAD 22:57-55 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:57-58 Lmao 22:58-02 xd 22:58-04 rest in dead 22:58-06 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:58-07 what 22:58-12 my hands 22:58-13 once i saw someone say 22:58-15 they are tastey 22:58-16 rip in peace 22:58-20 um 22:58-22 what 22:58-23 Wack 22:58-25 mhm 22:58-30 what if i was actually a 50 year old man 22:58-34 huh 22:58-36 you probably are 22:58-39 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:58-39 ;3 22:58-41 @Dreamspeaker, infinity and beyond. 22:58-45 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:58-45 dont do that nougat 22:58-47 no youre like 10 years old 22:58-47 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 22:58-50 fdshgsdg dont do that 22:58-52 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:58-52 i'm not ten >:cccc 22:58-55 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:58-56 babey >:( 22:58-58 my sister's ten >:ccccc 22:58-59 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:59-00 you are a babey 22:59-04 i am 50 22:59-08 Wack 22:59-08 i am 3 22:59-08 we've established this 22:59-11 i am not a babey you babies >:c 22:59-12 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:59-12 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:59-12 ban me for underagism 22:59-18 if i could spell 22:59-20 How old 22:59-25 i'm almost 15!!! 22:59-26 im 12 22:59-26 3 22:59-29 im 3 22:59-31 Well, if Moon can date Qibli at 4, why should I ban you at 3. 22:59-32 11 22:59-33 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:59-34 :P 22:59-40 actually no 22:59-43 old man proud 22:59-44 i was born today 22:59-44 moon's like 10 22:59-45 3 22:59-47 Almost 13 bu I am 12 22:59-52 xd 22:59-52 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:59-53 im 14 22:59-57 macdoesit anyone 23:00-03 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 23:00-04 im -10 years old 23:00-07 heck yeah 23:00-11 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-13 I AM OLDER THAN MY MOM 23:00-16 K nvm guess Im back 23:00-20 pfft 23:00-21 So you go to jail for metaphysical crimes, Day. 23:00-22 Lol 23:00-23 im 16 and im a grandmother 23:00-24 :((((( 23:00-27 You can't possibly exist. 23:00-29 but im still busy 23:00-31 soooo 23:00-31 What 23:00-34 okay 23:00-35 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 23:00-42 im in highschool i took astronomy 23:00-47 xd 23:00-49 the earliest record of childbirth is like 5 23:00-49 dont you dare acuse my sister of not existing 23:00-52 sooo 23:00-54 i kinda wish i couldve taken chemistry again 23:00-56 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:01-04 you could be a grandma at sixteen 23:01-05 chemistry 23:01-06 noo 23:01-08 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:01-09 eh 23:01-13 i have nieces and nephews so 23:01-14 its fine 23:01-15 o/ 23:01-18 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:01-19 ,y 23:01-22 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:01-29 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 23:01-29 SCREECHES 23:01-30 my friend has like a 22 year old brother 23:01-32 my friend is back 23:01-34 it took her 23:01-36 3 HOURS TO EAT 23:01-37 i have a slightly older brother 23:01-57 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:02-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:02-08 night mode is on and it's annoying me 23:02-09 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:02-19 ew nightmode 23:02-23 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 23:02-26 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:02-31 why is it so hard to remember plot points of WoF 23:02-39 idk 23:02-39 because 23:02-50 i forgot what the summer palace was called 23:02-51 i said 23:02-53 Because just read the summaries, Eniggy. 23:02-53 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 23:02-55 'land palace' 23:02-56 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:02-57 i accidentally called hailstorm hailstone 23:02-59 you know what i want to know about in wof? 23:03-00 What 23:03-04 hailstone's my oc fool 23:03-06 anyway 23:03-12 its literally like two letters off but okay 23:03-13 That’s a warriors name 23:03-15 i want to know more about whatever the heck this is https://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enclave 23:03-17 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 23:03-22 hailstone's my oc FOOL 23:03-28 NAME CLAIMED!! 23:03-30 ban! 23:03-31 i like how you had that on hand 23:03-42 i just opened it up 23:03-43 k pretend im not here 23:03-45 Oh my g9d 23:03-47 god 23:03-48 @Nibby, my sister's about 13 years older than me 23:03-54 i can’t spell I’m a baby 23:03-57 goo goo 23:03-57 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 23:03-58 smol 23:04-03 smizzle 23:04-04 NOUGAT are you gonna have the enclave in tata 23:04-09 noo 23:04-11 my Twitter is locked 23:04-13 >O 23:04-13 racism 23:04-14 oh no im sleepy 23:04-18 take a Rest 23:04-18 i already have everything planned out >:c 23:04-19 i read that as enslavers 23:04-20 (someone please get this) 23:04-25 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 23:04-25 no i already took a nap yesterday 23:04-30 >( 23:04-30 @Ice, one of the many questions I've already thought. 23:04-36 im gonna be on discord >:( 23:04-38 ~ Marble-y cake has left the chat ~ 23:04-40 omg same 23:04-43 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:04-44 @wife: if you don't take a nap i'll never talk to you again 23:04-45 nougat you said you didnt have things planned all the way out! 23:04-50 DONT THREATEN HER 23:04-52 THATS SO RUDE 23:04-53 Come to my k00l club 23:04-56 i have characters who will appear already planned out!!! 23:04-59 is Ice a SilkWing 23:05-03 ew no 23:05-05 disgusting 23:05-08 What 23:05-08 butterfly 23:05-15 don't ever associate me with that horrid tribe 23:05-15 vespa is Not a silkwing she's an icewing 23:05-22 there are no FeatherWings yet rip 23:05-24 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 23:05-25 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 23:05-34 bc otherwise 23:05-34 aviwings? 23:05-39 nah 23:05-44 icebutterfly the sillwing 23:05-44 im giving canon tribes feathers 23:05-45 aviwings are birds in disguise 23:05-50 you can take that away from my cold dead hands 23:06-04 aviwings are aviwings. I want dragon tribes, many, that look like different birds. 23:06-06 @old man proud 23:06-14 skywings 23:06-14 @enigma: i never expect any less 23:06-19 I want a town of herons who live by the water and a mysterious wandering group of seagulls. 23:06-24 rainwings 23:06-26 uhhhhh 23:06-31 subspecies of seawings 23:06-35 @old man proud 23:06-36 I want the art center to be run by grackles and crows 23:06-45 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:06-49 and I want woodpeckers building the queens palace 23:06-53 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:06-54 i mean the aviwing revamp has different families(???) of birds 23:06-59 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 23:07-07 well yeah 23:07-14 but they better get fricken creativd 23:07-15 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:07-19 o/ 23:07-19 or I’m makin my own 23:07-22 @old man proud ;-; 23:07-24 should i get up and eat something substantial 23:07-25 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:07-27 /me just got stabbed with a CUCUMBER 23:07-28 also give baby IceWings feathers PLEASE 23:07-36 Hi 23:07-37 omg i need that now 23:07-40 because cucumbers from the garden have PRICKS 23:07-43 need what 23:07-45 they do 23:07-48 wsit galax 23:07-53 They do 23:07-54 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:07-54 you have a pet cactus 23:07-56 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:07-58 remember 23:07-59 yes I do 23:08-04 succulent* 23:08-07 wikians lend me your strength in order to write winter's headcanons down 23:08-14 prickly steve @galax 23:08-15 @Dreamspeaker, wut. :( 23:08-18 my succulent is turning black 23:08-19 well he’s actually a succ you lenté 23:08-23 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 23:08-23 /me barfs out strength 23:08-24 rip 23:08-24 where is grandfather outty @old man proud 23:08-29 thank you sab 23:08-31 Thank You 23:08-33 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:08-34 hdsghadgwdg 23:08-37 huh 23:08-38 I... don't know. 23:08-38 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 23:08-39 @dream: he's hanging out with his brother for the weekend ;3 23:08-42 im sick proud gave me cooties 23:08-43 one of my friends is famous on youtube 23:08-44 cool 23:08-50 ew i don't talk to my brother 23:08-52 xd 23:08-52 DANG IT, ICEBUTT WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME. 23:08-55 he did 23:08-58 he posted it in discord 23:08-58 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:09-06 not my fault you don't read proud 23:09-11 lmao 23:09-13 smh 23:09-24 /me punches Icebutt with his Young Man Strongfists. 23:09-27 wikians lend me your strenght and keep your lunches down 23:09-34 that sounds like such a starflight thing to say 23:09-38 >:c 23:09-42 'not my fault you don't read 23:09-47 Joke's on you, I didn't EAT lunch. 23:09-58 xd 23:10-09 eat lunch you buffoon!!!!!!! 23:10-13 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:10-14 ew lunch 23:10-15 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:10-21 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:10-52 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:10-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:11-10 I am not a buffoon! 23:11-13 I AM A BUFFALO. 23:11-17 Fanfictions for lunch 23:11-18 no 23:11-20 buffoonalo 23:11-26 youre an old man @proud 23:11-46 who spends his time talking to teenagers xd 23:11-47 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:12-29 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:12-38 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:12-41 Hi Nibby 23:12-47 hi bobby 23:13-05 Untrue. I talk to adults too. :P 23:13-08 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:13-09 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:13-16 not many 23:13-20 finally 23:13-42 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:13-45 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:14-16 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:14-18 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:14-42 ecks dee 23:15-12 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:15-28 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:15-51 @DS about time someone points that out 23:16-14 At 50: Proud still talks to teens 23:16-16 xD 23:16-18 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:16-35 still arguing about like book 2000 23:16-51 /me breaths fire 23:17-00 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:17-17 proud will still be here after he dies 23:17-20 he wont leave 23:17-25 you have to ban him to get him out 23:17-26 I will haunt y'all if I ever die. 23:17-33 Especially Eniggy and Day. 23:17-42 great grandfather proud 23:17-51 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:17-58 Why 2000 23:18-03 idk 23:18-03 23:18-07 Im concerned if theres even gonna be anyone to do the cover art 23:18-28 Warrior Cats kinda died when the original cover artist went gone tbh— the new covers scare me 23:18-32 @Dreamspeaker Great Ghostfather Proud. 23:18-36 xd 23:18-41 @Sab, same here 23:18-49 wait why would you haunt us specifically 23:19-02 I really liked the art for the series prior to the latest arc 23:19-07 because 23:19-23 @Feather They dont capture the scenery tbh. More of cats and then I dont even know WHO is on the cover 23:19-30 i like them 23:19-34 i just don't know who the cats are 23:19-35 xd 23:20-01 The problem. 23:20-31 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:20-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:20-56 @Eniggy, just because. 23:20-58 I cant imagine WoF covers without Joy Ang 23:21-01 we talkin' about A N I M E 23:21-14 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:21-25 Hi 23:21-31 Hey nibs 23:21-39 no its boBBY 23:21-55 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:21-58 Does Joy Ang even read WoF 23:22-06 probably npt 23:22-07 not 23:22-15 I have a fishy feeling the cover mistakes are due to not reading WoF 23:22-24 /me is lost 23:22-32 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:23-02 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:23-16 “Uhh wait there, Miss Ang. I need to think of colors you will need for the little guy on the cover <3 <3” 23:23-23 @Saburra, to be honest, cover artists aren't told these things. 23:23-26 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-31 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 23:23-31 They're generally given a rough idea of what to draw and then just draw it. 23:23-32 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-33 o/ 23:23-40 Direct author input is generally rare. 23:23-49 Heck 23:24-01 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has left the chat ~ 23:24-19 Gosh its a 50% divide between Tui and Joy just making up these tribes. Heck 23:24-38 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:24-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:25-16 ~ EnigmaTheHybrid has left the chat ~ 23:25-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:26-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:26-41 proud 23:26-57 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:27-30 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:27-34 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:27-37 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:27-42 Yes? 23:27-48 are you the oldest mod 23:28-00 Dang people are dropping like flies 23:28-04 xd 23:29-17 See! 23:29-47 Yes. And that will always be true. 23:29-54 ecks dee 23:30-28 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:30-29 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:31-09 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:31-13 *Sigh* 23:31-24 chats dead 23:31-31 Hey Titan you see season 7 23:31-50 no not yet 23:32-16 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:32-23 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 23:32-36 Hello 23:33-03 Aww, chat died again 23:33-07 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:33-35 Chat is as dead as lotor 23:33-47 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:33-49 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:33-53 Lotor? 23:34-04 chat is as dead as the albertsstuff channel 23:34-06 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-28 Heyyyy 23:34-33 Hi Forest 23:34-45 PAAAANNNNTHWRRRRRR! 23:34-52 7:27 23:34-52 Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing 23:34-52 are you the oldest mod 23:34-52 23:34-52 hmm how old is Prou- VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATI 23:34-52 lotor is the dude in my pfp 23:35-06 lol 23:35-12 Remember only you can stop forest fires 23:35-22 @panther proud is 22 23:35-29 Hot 23:35-33 /me thought he was 24 23:35-36 xd 23:35-40 he turns 23 in 2 days 23:35-47 /me hugs Panther 23:35-52 /me purrs 23:36-06 /me pets Panther 23:36-15 /me purrs louder 23:36-18 Lol 23:36-33 hi 23:36-37 hmm 23:36-42 /me pats panther 23:36-50 /me bites Titan 23:36-51 :3 23:36-55 X3 23:37-12 Only I have tamed the Black Panther 23:37-12 lol jk 23:37-15 Ow 23:37-17 pain 23:37-26 /me chills 23:37-31 Hi Shard 23:37-35 \o 23:37-37 hmm 23:37-42 o/ 23:38-23 /me dies 23:38-29 ive been thinking of taking a hiatus from this place for a few das 23:38-31 NOOOOOOO 23:38-35 ;-; 23:38-36 The chat has been going on for some time now 23:38-49 or a "break" I guess idk 23:38-49 /me cries for Panther 23:39-07 I miss my kitty 23:39-21 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:39-25 o/ 23:39-25 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-32 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:40-04 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:40-11 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:40-12 /me wants Panther to be alive 23:40-16 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:40-22 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:40-22 /me fly's around the room 23:40-24 /me revives with 8 lives left 23:40-30 Yay! 23:40-33 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 23:40-45 /me will protect Panther 23:40-48 hm 23:41-08 /me watches Shard fly 23:41-44 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:42-04 /me kinda just sits there 23:42-23 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:42-31 ~ Icebutterfly116 has left the chat ~ 23:42-35 o/ 23:42-36 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:42-36 brb 23:42-50 ~ Sierra sakura has joined the chat ~ 23:42-52 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 23:43-03 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:43-13 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:43-50 yall ever gotten so tired 23:43-55 your just tired 23:44-07 I cant think of a clever joke 23:44-41 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 23:44-41 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 23:44-43 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 23:44-44 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:44-50 hey vat 23:44-59 Hi Titan 23:45-02 /me boop 23:45-23 /me boops 23:45-38 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-46 /me sits with Shard 23:45-57 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 23:46-05 Hi Clay 23:46-08 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:46-09 /me sits with something 23:46-14 when is chat alive? XD it seems like it is always dead hm. even though there's a lot of users. 23:46-15 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:46-15 my mum just went 23:46-19 Hello 23:46-20 'why are you being mean' 23:46-26 like you just texted me 200 timesi n 2 seconds 23:46-29 for no reason 23:46-40 ~ Sierra sakura has left the chat ~ 23:46-41 XD 23:47-02 Lol 23:47-03 hm 23:47-05 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:47-10 /me falls asleep 23:47-14 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:47-24 /me jumps on titan and falls asleep 23:47-27 /me puts a wing over Titan 23:47-34 rp anyone/ 23:48-04 /me 's wing became a blanket for both Dream and Titan 23:48-15 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:48-30 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:48-43 /me purrs 23:49-07 /me gives content smile 23:49-12 /me bites Dream and Titan 23:49-19 Lol 23:49-20 MY WING 23:49-26 /me cries 23:49-29 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:49-30 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:49-37 /me kicks panther into oblivion 23:49-42 OW 23:49-43 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:49-44 /me cries 23:49-53 /me hugs Panther 23:49-56 nokickingmyfriends 23:50-00 orbiting 23:50-03 baddoggy 23:50-04 nostealingmyfriend'swing 23:50-07 /me sleep 23:50-28 /me falls back asleep on titan 23:50-50 ~ Shardbreaker553 has left the chat ~ 23:51-01 /me lets Panther sleep with his wing 23:51-07 YAY 23:51-09 It's ok Panther 23:52-17 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-48 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-51 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:53-07 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:53-26 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:53-57 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:54-05 /me curls up by Panther 23:54-14 TIME TO DIE 23:54-24 Hah 23:54-46 /me breaks panthers neck 23:54-51 no u 23:55-01 /me meant the players in her game xD 23:55-08 idc 23:55-09 xd 23:55-21 /me returns and murders Dream 23:55-25 OW 23:55-28 DAMMITT 23:55-30 my funny bone 23:55-30 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-31 ;( 23:55-40 /me awakens 23:55-45 wahts going on 23:55-47 Guys, don't fight 23:55-51 dream your making a good blanket 23:55-55 i banged my funny bone on my desk 23:55-57 and thanks 23:55-59 why did you move :( 23:56-00 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:56-03 i didnt 23:56-07 im still here 23:56-07 oh 23:56-08 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:56-09 /me sleep 23:56-19 /me separates Panther from Dream 23:56-39 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:56-58 ayyee 23:57-00 I gtg 23:57-03 (wave) 23:57-04 aw bye 23:57-06 o/ 23:57-08 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:57-10 \o 23:57-25 Rip 23:57-40 /me sulks on ground 23:57-45 i don't have a bed now 23:57-46 ;( 23:58-28 I can be a bed 23:58-41 /me smiles and lays on vaati 23:59-04 Lol 23:59-16 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:59-19 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:59-30 Hi Sab 23:59-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~